The Wishbone
by LongLostLove
Summary: This eppy takes place during the Thanksgiving Episode, when I got so fed up with the Sheridan and Luis situation that I sat down and wrote this fic, fixing what the writers got wrong. :) Happy Ending and I hope you like it.


A family was gathered around a Thanksgiving Table (or what was left of it any how) om one snowy noon.  
  
Through the muffle of all the conversations of Aunts and Uncles and playful bickering of Grandparents and parents, a ringing could be heard.  
  
"I'll get it!" I yelled, desprate to get away from the table, "It's probably Marie anyway."  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hi, Virigina? It's me Marie."   
  
"Hey girl, thanks for gettin me away from the relatives. What's up?"   
  
"Go in your room and turn on the TV RIGHT NOW!" Marie said hastily.   
  
"Why?" I asked, "Is it Passions? I read the previews and I didnt think anything good was going to happen today."  
  
"They must have been wrong!" Marie yelled.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" I asked, "I told you that I'm not going to watch Passions again until those writers wise-up and bring Sheridan and Luis together again! I can't stand it when they're apart. And that Brian guy-"  
  
"Just turn on your TV!!" Marie cut her off.  
  
"Alright alright," I said, much confused.  
  
I clicked my remote, took a breath and turned it to NBC.   
  
"You see?? Do you see it??" Marie asked.  
  
"I see Luis hugging Sheridan..." I said, not believing my own eyes.  
  
"You see it! Shuis is back together again!!" Marie said, "YaY!!"  
  
"Argh," I shrugged, "You're so gulable Marie, it's ovisously just the writers pulling our leg."   
  
"No, I'm telling you they're really together!" Marie said, "Just look!"  
  
"Marie...." I said in a knowing tone.  
  
A commerical passed as we went back and forth, and then it was exposed.  
  
"There, you see? I told you." I boasted, "It's only Beth. Not Sheirdan. BETH."  
  
"Oh..." Marie said, "I should of known better. I guess it was just wishful thinking."  
  
"Yeah," I said, "But you know what I think?"  
  
"What?" Marie asked.  
  
"The writers want alot of ratings, of course, and last year do you know when their highest ratings were?" I went on.  
  
"When?" Marie asked.  
  
"During Christmas break. When Sheridan got out of the coffin and was in that coma, and then she showed up at the church and Luis and Sheridan were reunited and he told her he loved her for the first time." I said, "Thats what the writers are most likely doing this year. Pegging for a another Christmas reunion."  
  
"Oh I getcha." Marie said, "Gosh, and this is the second time Sheridan has been 'dead' too."  
  
"Yeah, who knoww, maybe they're going for a tradition or something."  
  
"Gosh I hope not." Marie said.  
  
"Yeah us and all other Shuis fans." I said.  
  
"Yeah." Marie said discourgely, "If only somebody would fix everything..."  
  
I laughed and said, "Well, Liz has hit the nail on the head, if only she would have more confidence."  
  
Marie said, "Yeah, and take more action."  
  
We laughed and then I said, "Well I can't watch this anymore." I clicked off the TV, "It's just plain bad carma."  
  
Maire laughed and said, "Oh don't you be gettin all new-age on me now girl."  
  
I laughed until I heard my mom call, "Virginia! Come on into the living room! It's time for you and your brother to break the wishbone!"  
  
"Coming mom!" I yelled, "I gotta go Marie. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye!" Marie chimmed, with Passions still rolling in the background.  
  
"Seeya." I hung up the phone and wandered into the living room.  
  
"Hey, time to break the wishbone!" My little brother, Andy, said excitedly.  
  
My mom handed it to us and then we each took one end, as tradition after   
Thanksgiving.  
  
"Now both of you make a wish..." My mom said, as we both closed our eyes and thought.  
  
A vioce rang in my memory, "...if somebody would only fix everything..."  
  
"Aw, what the heck?" I thought to myself silently. I took a wish and thought, "I wish someone would fix everything on Passions."  
  
"Okay, time out!" My mom shreiked. (she gets way to over excited on Holidays), "Now go!"  
  
My brother, determined for his wish, pulled on the bone quickly and hard.  
  
Too quick, and too hard.   
  
The bone broke, a peice flying to the right and another in my brothers hand.  
  
I had the tip, I won.  
  
"Aww man." My brother scoffed. "Well there's always next year." He laughed and ran off to play with some legos.  
  
"Good job, honey." My mom said as she quickly swept up the few peices that crumbled to the ground.  
  
Curiously, and to the embaressment of mysekf, I wandered back into my room and clicked on the TV  
  
After watching the TV for a few mintutes, I realized that I was being stupid and that nothing was going to change just because I wished on a stupid wishbone.  
  
So I was about to click the POWER button on my remote, when I saw something that I could have sworn was never there before.   
  
It was a small black button that had the word, TELAPORT, underneath it.  
  
I made a puzzled face to myself and decided to see what the button did.  
  
I clicked it and-  
  
-I was on a beach.  
  
The...the beach from Passions!  
  
No no, it couldnt be. That's impossible.  
  
After debating with myself and looking around the beach, I decided that since the movie Mission Impossbile proved that it was actually possible, this too could be possible.  
  
I also realized that I was saying the word "possible" almost more than Charity says the phrase, "I've just got this feeling that we're all gonna die."  
  
So as I looked around I started hearing voices.   
  
I kept looking around until the voices got louder and louder.  
  
Then I found myself just around the corner from where Brian and Sheridan were.  
  
I gasped.  
  
I turned around from where I was standing and listend to the voices.  
  
"No it's my own fault..." Sheridan was saying.  
  
"Argh," I grunted to myself, then I started whispering to myself, as I often did.   
  
"What am I suppose to do? Well, for one I gotta remember not to do anything stupid, because after all I think I'm on TV." I puased and shook my head, "Now what should I do...I guess I'll just do what I came here to do. Bring Sheridan and Luis together-Oh my gosh what am I thinking?!" I whispered, "This can't happen! I must be dreaming..." After I seconds thought I said, "Well, when in Rome..."  
  
Sheridan's voice came in then clearly, "Let's just go back up to the hotel."  
  
I hopped up and came up to Sheridan and Brian and said, "Are you Brian?"  
  
"Yes, that's me. Who are you?" He said.  
  
"Uh..." I said, searching for a line, "Liz sent me. I get you. She needs to talk to you right away."  
  
"Alright, did she say what about?"  
  
"Um, I think it was something about past lives..." I said, doing my best to act.  
  
"Alright, I'm on my way." Brian said, "Stay here Diana-" I silently rolled my eyes "-I'll be right back."  
  
With that Brian left.  
  
I could tell that Sheridan (or 'diana') was about to make small talk.  
  
I fast-forward through small talk.  
  
So I said quickly before a sound could come from Sheridan's mouth, "Sheridan." I said plainly.  
  
"What...that mane...it's-" She started.  
  
I wasnt going to put up with her 'gracefully and gradually remembering who she is'. "It's your name." I said.  
  
"Yes...my name..." She said, get a hazy look in her eyes.  
  
Then everything started getting hazy. Until everything went white until suddenly I saw Sheridan and Luis kissing at the church, during the Christmas reunion scene.  
  
"Oh," I mumbled to myself, "Flashbacks. Perfect."  
  
As I waited out the flashbacks, I thought of my next move.  
  
When they were over, Sheridan said, "Luis...why did he have to die?" She started to get that 'here come the waterworks' look on her face.  
  
"No Sheirdan, Luis is as alive as you are." I paused and then said, "And I know where he is."  
  
"What? You do where?" Sheirdan asked, getting all dramatic and excited.  
  
"Aw heck just follow me." I said.  
  
We made our way up to the docks, then I realized that Luis was talking with Beth.  
  
"Argh," I grunted to myself. Then I thought silently, "No, this reunion has to be good."  
  
Then I said to Sheridan, "Um, Sheridan, wait here and...try and remember everything before you see Luis. I'm just gonna...get him. Okay?"  
  
"Alright!" Sheirdan smiled.  
  
As I walked toward Luis and Beth I mumbled, "She's totally clueless." I laughed to myself.  
  
Then I came up to the pair and said, "Beth, someone was looking for you, back over there." I pointed to the opposite direction. I didnt care where, I just wanted to get rid of her.  
  
"Oh really?" Beth said, "Alright, I'll tell you later Luis."  
  
She ran off in the direction I pointed.  
  
"So...who are you exactly?" Luis asked.  
  
But then I said, "One second, just stay here, I have to go...and take care of something."  
  
Luis nodded.  
  
"Um, I know you don't know me, but you'll have to trust me on this one." I said, thinking, "I want you to close your eyes, and hold out your hands. I have a surprise for you."  
  
Luis through me a puzzled look and said, "Well...I dont know you, but for some reason I trust you." Then he closed his eyes and held out his hands.  
  
As I walked over to Sheirdan I thought, "Gosh this is too easy."  
  
"Hey Sheridan." I said, Sheridan nodded and then I said, "He's all ready for you."  
  
Sheridan beamed at me and then walked toward an unsuspecting Luis.  
  
Sheridan lightly touched Luis's hands with hers, then grabbing them totally as she said, "Luis, it's me."  
  
Luis's eyelids sprang open and then he pulled Sheridan to him, without saying a word.  
  
You know, in soap operas (passions especially) everybody's talking so much and there's always that funky music playing all the time. And because of this you realize, it takes a very speical moment for silence.  
  
After I saw what I had wanted all along, I turned around, looked at my watch and said, "Hm, almost three o'clock...if I go now maybe I can make the three-thirty flight to Harmony..."  
  
THE END 


End file.
